1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disk drive mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer or server, usually includes disk drives, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, and the like. However, the installation of these disk drives in the electronic device typically involves use of screws to attach the disk drives to drive brackets of the electronic device, which is complicated and labor-intensive.